


Bold Advance

by Literally_the_sorriest_cop



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literally_the_sorriest_cop/pseuds/Literally_the_sorriest_cop
Summary: Kim's mind wanders as he steps quietly through a hallway of Precinct 41. He's unprepared when a hand grabs his wrist and yanks him into a vacant meeting room. He stumbles and the door is slammed behind him.Before he can fully process what's happening, he's pinned against the wall."That was too easy, Lieutenant. You should really be more aware of your surroundings." Jean's voice vibrates against his chest and warms his ear.
Relationships: Kim Kitsuragi/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Bold Advance

Kim's mind wanders as he steps quietly through a hallway of Precinct 41. He's unprepared when a hand grabs his wrist and yanks him into a vacant meeting room. He stumbles and the door is slammed behind him. 

Before he can fully process what's happening, he's pinned against the wall. 

"That was too easy, Lieutenant. You should really be more aware of your surroundings." Jean's voice vibrates against his chest and warms his ear.

"Officer-" Kim says sharply, "What are you doing?"

Kim struggles for a moment, but quickly realizes there's no way he can overpower him. It isn't by much, but he's just a little taller and weighs a little more.

"I think you know what I'm doing." Jean's knee nudges in between his legs. 

Kim instinctively tries to pull away again, only to be reminded that it's futile. His effort makes no difference at all.

Jean's thigh pushes hard in between his legs, almost painfully so.

Kim freezes. His length betrays him, reacting to the pressure of Jean's leg. He takes controlled breaths, refusing to acknowledge his arousal.

"I catch you looking at me all the time." Jean purrs in his ear. "You think I don't notice but I do." Jean tries to kiss his neck only to be shoved away by Kim's shoulder. "And I've tried to address it, again and again, but there's always an excuse, isn't there? Always some reason we can't talk in private..." 

Kim falters for a moment. Pleasure rushes to his pelvis from Jean's relentless prodding. Jean's scent distracts him from rational thought. He leans into Jean's leg unconsciously and then catches himself.

Jean is inches from Kim's face, their lips nearly touching. "You're afraid to be alone with me, aren't you? You're afraid you might do something...a little unprofessional." 

Kim gathers his remaining authority. "Officer, let me go *immediately.* You're making a mistake." 

Surprisingly, Jean releases him. Kim rubs his wrists and looks at Jean incredulously. 

Kim throbs against his trousers. He's mortified that Jean can see how excited that made him. 

"What now, Lieutenant? You going to walk out there and let everyone see you like that?" Jean taunts.

Kim finally appears flustered. Color rushes to his ears. He knows he can't. 

Jean moves closer and Kim tries to step back but he's against the wall again.

"Hey, take it easy." Jean puts his hands up in surrender. Kim stares him down. 

Jean slowly lowers himself to his knees, hands still up. Then he grabs the front of Kim's pants and pulls him closer.

Kim grabs Jean's hands firmly. "Officer, stop this now. We are *not* doing this here."  
"Stop me." Jean looks into his eyes, "Go ahead. Push me away." 

Kim is severely puzzled. His hands are still on top of Jean's. 

Jean, maintaining eye contact, unbuttons his pants very slowly. Then he gently pulls down the zipper. Kim watches, holding his breath. His hands rest over Jean's as they move, no longer inhibiting him. 

"Stop me, Lieutenant." He repeats. 

Kim hasn't budged. His remaining strength is being funnelled into keeping his composure. Just the slight jostling of Jean undoing his pants is enough to make him quiver. His lips are parted as he stares down at Jean. It's been a very long time since he's seen someone at this angle. The anticipation of what Jean intends to do is sending electricity pulsing through Kim's body.

Jean grips the sides of Kim's tan pants, right under the hip. With a tug, they come down to his knees along with his underwear. His erection is exposed to the air and he makes a faint sound of surprise. 

Closely monitoring Kim's response, Jean places his hands on Kim's hips, rubbing his thumbs across his inner thigh. Kim is putty now. He's closed his eyes and turned away, hands flat against the wall behind him. Jean's right hand feels up his abdomen under his shirt, admiring him. Then his hand glides back down and he carefully takes hold of his length. Kim whimpers softly. He strokes him a few times very slowly, desperate to see him come undone. 

Kim does not disappoint. He moans involuntarily at Jean's touch. It sounds breathy and sweet. His eyes still shut, his brows furrow as he experiences the sensations washing over him. 

Jean holds the base of Kim's length and guides it into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat. Kim's nails scratch at the wall. The velvet warmth of Jean's mouth is overwhelming. He moans with abandon. 

Jean places his hands on Kim's hips, partially to pin him in place and partially to catch him if his knees buckle. He takes all of Kim into his throat and swallows. Kim's legs shudder and he covers his mouth to stifle a loud moan. He doesn't want to alert the entire precinct.

Then Jean feels a hand caress his head. Kim doesn't push on it, but he runs his fingers through Jean's hair again and again mindlessly. Jean glides up and down a little faster, eager to please him even more. Kim's other hand is firmly over his mouth, muffling his cries. 

Something changes. Kim's hand leaves his mouth and goes flat against the wall again as he tries to steady himself. His other hand smooths over Jean's hair more frantically. His legs are shaking and he bites back a loud whine as he starts to come. Jean's hands hold him securely in place as he accepts Kim's release deeply and eagerly into his throat. 

When Kim is finished, Jean pulls back tightly and cleanly, careful not to drip anything onto Kim's pants. He breathes heavily, resting his forehead on Kim's naked thigh. Then he feverishly unfastens his own pants and begins to stroke himself. He opens his mouth against Kim's leg, kissing and sucking it as he bucks through his fist. He moans into Kim's bare thigh as he comes, shooting onto the floor between Kim's feet. 

Once he's caught his breath, Jean slowly stands up and fixes his pants. Kim redresses himself quietly. 

"So..." Jean starts cautiously, "Now that I have your attention, would you please let me take you out one night?"

Kim raises an eyebrow.

"You don't have to answer right now. Just think about it. Think about what *you* want, Kim. Decide what would make *you* happy. Not me, or the RCM, or whatever other weird fucking hang ups you have." Jean speaks calmly, with sincerity. He brushes dust from the floor off of his knees.

Kim's expression is unreadable. "I...definitely have some things to think about."   
Jean gently straightens Kim's coat and gives him a once over with his eyes. "You look fine, by the way. No one will know." 

He smiles warmly and winks at Kim before exiting the meeting room and shutting the door softly behind him. 

Kim sighs wistfully and leans against the wall. 

He wonders where Jean wants to take him.


End file.
